The present invention relates to a tilt valve for a pneumatic mechanism and in particular to a tilt valve cartridge for a handheld pneumatic power tool.
Pneumatic mechanisms include an inlet throttle control valve to control the speed of the tool. The throttle can be trigger or lever operated. Various tilt valve constructions have been used as the inlet control valve. The component parts are typically assembled in the inlet connection of the mechanism.
Assembly, disassembly, and repair of the known tilt valves is difficult because the individual parts are typically assembled in place in the inlet chamber. The parts may include for example a valve seat, O-ring seal, spring, valve and stem, and snap ring. Also, the assembly is further made difficult by the need to operationally connect the tilt valve stem to the throttle plunger. Known plungers have a cross hole that holds the tilt valve stem through the entire angular throw of the valve. Known plungers are thus complex to manufacture and assemble.